The Hidden Seal
by Littica Marek
Summary: Crossover with DBZ ... Up to the start of the Chuunin exams and things are starting to heat up ... slightly XD
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books, movies, animations or manga used in this fan fiction.

Rating: M, Violence, Sexuality and gore … you know the good stuff.

Information: If you can guess the crossover before Chapter 2 I'll give you a Cookie!

The Hidden Seal

Prologue

To many Namikaze Minato was many things, a hero of unparalleled quality, a Shinobi of godly power or even a Hyper prank pulling blond Raman addicted, but for me he is, at least in part the reason for my suffering.

But at the same time I am just unable to really bring myself to hate him I can understand his reasoning and that makes things difficult, for the past twelve or so years I have gone by the name 'Uzumaki Naruto' and I am burdened with a horrifying Burden, the Burden and destiny of a Junchiriki.

My burden is a Biju, a 'Tailed Beast' the strongest of the Nine, the Kyuubi No Kitsune a being of near limitless Chakra and an unbridled unquenchable bloodlust and fury.

When the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato sealed the Nine tailed Biju into my stomach he wanted me to be seen as a Hero, the one constantly protecting the people of his beloved Village and the entire Shinobi continents by being its Jailer, that however didn't happen.

It was mostly split, some believed in the Yondaime and in his mastery of Fuin Jutsu most however either didn't care one way or the other or believed I was the beast incarnate, host of the people who had faith in Minato were the Higher Ranked Shinobi or had some rudimentary knowledge in Fuin Jutsu.

Most however had no knowledge of Sealing Techniques nor did they have much faith in the one they hailed as a hero, that and they needed someone to strike out on, and there was only me.

Unwelcome, and a little maltreated but not abused I mostly grew up on my own, slowly falling into the cursed madness that is the fate of most Junchiriki.

Its funny how just a handful of words can change a person's entire perspective on life, Konoha will likely never know how close I became to becoming what they believed me to be, and they can all thank four people.

Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Sasuke, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku and for that they will always be precious to me.

A lot happened over the last few years, including failing the Gennin examination not once, not twice but 'Three' times thanks to astronomically bad Chakra control, although I have multiple excuses the most prominent of which being my stubborn pride not letting me ask for help and equally if not more astronomically high Chakra reserves.

All thanks to me being the Junchiriki of the Biju; known for having near unlimited Chakra, and the design of the Fuin Jutsu sealing him away.

How I finally managed to pass is something I will always remember and reinforces my trust in someone I consider an elder brother Umino Iruka, it was also the day I learned about by Burden, and so I became what is considered the Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja.

Most of which I now blame on the second Seal hidden among the Shiki Fujin used and the Shisho Fuin combination used to seal the Kyuubi and keep it sealed I only found out recently that the Shisho Fuin also filters and purifies the Foxes Chakra before dumping it into my core.

Oh and it also allowed the Kitsune to push its Chakra directly into my Chakra coils gifting me with Extremely Enhanced abilities but as of yet little control.

But the Seal hidden underneath was a Mixture of a seal mostly used to repress or destroy Bloodline limits in some clans or repressing harmful genetic anomalies a Jutsu which use is highly frowned upon if not forbidden, an extremely powerful and modified Heitei-Ippai-Fuin, or Full Repression Seal.

And a 'Highly' modified Inheritance seal the used to bring adopted children into the larger Clans, limited to the use on Children no older than five as anything after that and the process had a fifty percent mortality rate it rewrites a person's DNA allowing the child to truly become a part of that Clan known as the Keishou-Ippai-Fuin, Full Inheritance Seal.

The affects coincided with how I was chosen to be used as the Kyuubi Junchiriki, Namikaze Minato his child Dyeing along with his wife didn't have the most important piece of his plan to seal the Fox away, he needed a child, someone who had yet to develop and real Chakra coils, that left a window from a newborn baby up to a five month old child.

So adapting a the contract with the Shinigami for it to find a new born jailer most able to both contain and control the Kyuubi while having the heart and will to keep it in control.

And so it chose me, I having only died minutes before in what I have come to consider at parallel dimension a triple hammer blow to me as I could have been revived in my world, had a huge demon sealed into my naval and not to forget was turned into an infant.

The Heitei-Ippai Fuin repressed my otherworldly heritage completely unknowingly cutting out one of the main reason the Shinigami chose me in the first place while the Keishou-Ippai-Fuin and a small vial of blood made me a literal clone of his own son.

He however didn't factored in the fact that the chosen might not be fully human, he simply didn't know and that created an imbalance in my very genetics leaving my slightly among other things 'Overemotional' boy was I glad the Keishou-Ippai-Fuin finally broke during the battle against Haku and Zabuza.

The result was a chain reaction that over the space of a month entirely destroyed the seal, over the space of the next month my genetics slowly returned to what it originally was, the most painful month of both of my lives.

The only down side however, we had no idea what happened to the Kyuubi but I do know it didn't die and that it was pushed they the seal over that agonising month.

And if it was free … just how long before it returned.

Before it came seeking its revenge and attack, the place I had come to all home, this place I chose to defend.

How long before we would fight.

---- ---- ----

Prologue Finished

---- ---- ----

AN- So have I got you interested? What do you think? This is influenced a slight bit by the incredible fic.

The Dichotomy of Namikaze Naruto

My creative Juices are officially Back Baby!

Currently Beta 0.1

Proof Read


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books, movies, animations or manga used in this fan fiction.

Rating: M, Violence, Sexuality and gore … you know the good stuff.

Information: If you guessed the crossover congratulations, but can you guess exactly WHO id the Crossed over character?

Chapter 1: A whole new you

Part 1

Konoha Main Hospital: 4:37 AM

The City of Konoha sported one of the most advanced medical institutions in the known Shinobi world boasting a Zero fatality rate for the past five years thanks to highly trained if not minimal personal.

There was one wing of the hospital however that was seemingly deserted and for a good reason, if there was anybody older than 25 they would likely be muttering and sneering towards the 'Private' recovery ward.

Muttering and sneering about "That damn Demon Brat" or "That fucking waste of space" that wing of the hospital was thankfully blocked off from civilian use and the few who were authorised were sworn to secrecy.

And that was the only reason for the extreme changes the so called 'Demon Brat' was left to sleep in peace.

Closed eyes narrowed in frustration at the persistent whining of life support and various other machinery 'Well relative peace anyway' the figure could barely be seen in the dark room.

Dark eyes opened with a frustrated sigh which was followed by the figure groaning as it tried to force itself into a sitting position, after the space of a minuet he seemed to deem it not worth the effort and relaxed back down into the surprisingly comfortable yet standard hospital bed.

Gently rubbing the feeling back into his face he briefly wondered how long he had been out this time, obviously long enough for Kakashi to carry him the week long walk back to Konoha.

"At least that would explains where I am" grimacing as the drip needles registered with his still partly asleep brain he growled out slightly "I really hate needles" making to tear them out his reawakened memories and intelligence made him decide otherwise.

Glancing around the room only half paying attention to most of the machines he looked for some kind of clock before deciding it didn't matter and giving up.

Closing his eyes once again the teenager reflected on his other self's seventeen years of memories, fighting experience and martial arts styles he began the slow process of reorganising them all just the way Piccolo-Sensei had taught him.

Slowly entering his mindscape, now thankfully no longer a sewer the young man glared at the thousands of memories feelings and emotions, looking like fireflies floating freely around the area in despair before creating a holographic computer construct mentally.

His mental centre was a representative of his wellbeing, both physically and mentally and ideally his should look like a paradise, large trees a small four bedroom house and a huge lake, shining the clear sunny day sky or beautiful star filled night.

Currently it was a wasteland not a touch of green, yellow or anything but the brown of the Baron earth and grey stormy clouds, the firefly like memories were quite a contrast.

Quickly creating dozens of folders ranging from Martial Arts Abilities to Cooking Skills he dedicated a small portion of his subconscious into gathering watching documenting and sorting the flock of loos memories into the relevant quickly accessible folders sometimes creating duplicates to put in multiple folders.

The memories in there firefly form were unattached and everything in them could be considered 'lost' memory and it would sadly take weeks if not months for it all to be reintegrated.

There was also things he as Naruto didn't even remember learning, details about the clans of Konoha and even overheard conversations such as what he was doing wrong in his Taijutsu training or how he could improve his Chakra control.

All of them all but useless to him now, his in-depth knowledge of no less than three advanced Martial Arts Styles not including his own unique blend of the three, special techniques and raw energy manipulation plus years of Experience using them.

Well it make what they teach at the Ninja Academy seem rather pathetic ad somewhat useless more like a Childs plaything that anything a trained killer would use, sure Kawarimi the replacement techniques was at least an ok move while the Kakuremino was completely useless

At least if used against him, the ability to sense energy signatures to his levels was going to be a godsend not to mention the ability to enhance his body beyond the Five percent Chakra mark was going to make him beyond deadly to the Chakra users.

Although the ability to eventually use seal less elemental Jutsu which he might have no idea how to do he had seen the old mad do a few from time to time, and no way him a Saiyan was going to let someone out do him easily.

"Ha take that Uchiha-Teme, you might have the Sharingan but it won't hold up against Saiyan speed Ha! Uzumaki Naruto is Back and new and improved" the young half Saiyan glanced into the Barron cloudy sky with a puzzled face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Son Gohan Just ...who am I now? Son Naruto or Uzumaki Gohan? I just don't know, I'm both and yet I and neither" shaking his confusion off he reached out with an open palm and began smoothing out patches of barren ground, slowly reconstructing the pothole, cracked and cratered terrain,

It was going to be as time consuming as ordering his memories, but thankfully he was only to really helping it along, as his body healed so would the mindscape the ground would fill in and plants would grow, but with his help it would take weeks not months.

Filling in and smoothing out a one hundred meter square space he walked onto it and started laboriously layering a good amount of topsoil, then holding out both hands and pressing down.

The result happened slowly, a huge chunk of still barren earth began to depress, and slowly moving deeper and deeper until Naruto grinned to himself as he glanced up before his eyes narrowed in concentration.

From all around the area the grey clouds began swirling around above his head steadily getting darker and darker before suddenly, sharply a clap of thunder shook the area and a huge torrent of compressed water plummeted down directly into the centre of the huge hole.

The grin slowly returned to his face as the Hole began to take on the form of a truly huge lake, mentally latching onto the energy unevenly coating the surroundings he began to redirect it into the lake until there was a constant stream of Ki flowing from the lake out.

They seemed to appear from nowhere, dozens of small fish, tadpoles reads other forms of adolescent aquatic life, and blades of grass began to develop around the shoreline slowly spreading out as other plant began growing around the shore.

It would take time, but it would heal itself now he had gotten it started, soon trees and animals would start appearing and when it was strong enough he could begin making guards and defences to protect his mind.

The teenage Demi-Saiyan began his next stage in his healing / reconstruction, summoning a large mass of raw energy he watched as it warped upon his mental command and within seconds a huge fifty foot body appeared before him.

It was something he had been toying with before he died in his old world, a fully three dimensional body detailing any damage or strain to his body, it was like in a computer game he had seen Goten playing only his was more detailed than that.

Much more, and it didn't only show his physical wellbeing it showed the flow of his Ki and as he was quickly coming to realise, Ki was not Chakra.

Chakra as he could recall clearly now was actually nothing more than a by-product created from the natural mixture of the energies.

The physical 'Shigai no Ryoku' and the mental 'Shisou no Ryoku' mixed together they created 'Chakra' however around sixty percent of the Shigai and Shisou are wasted in the process but what it lacks in overall output it makes up for in versatility.

Ki was not so much a combination of energies as an infusion and wile this was somewhat less versatile it made up for it in raw power.

There were other differences such as with Chakra there was a limit to how much it could directly enhance a body, the maximum being 5 percent anything higher required extremely dedicated training and would increase it to 10 percent at the most.

It mostly depended on the individual's physical strength and in some rare cases there regenerative or natural healing abilities.

It was all because of the Chakra coils; with them the flow of Chakra was an automatic process it was like a drainage system the Chakra flowed around the body being released out of the body by the hundreds of Tenketsu or 'Chakra openings'.

Because it is contained in these coils only a small amount of the Chakra can infuse the body and it is contained because while Chakra may be able to enhance strength and speed, that is not all it does oh no, in the muscles to much Chakra can and will damage them it would break them down at a rate they would be unable to compete with.

An extreme example would be the Zesshou Hachimon Hōgeki Jutsu used by a certain duo of green spandex clad Taijutsu specialists.

Ki on the other hand enhance EVERYTHING in the body right down to the individual Cells the limit to how much Ki that can be used is only limited to how much a person has, how good they are at controlling and focusing it.

That not to say that Ki manipulation techniques were strain free, the body was simply enhanced enough to take the strain in stride, and the stronger the body the more strain it could take.

The body however could also be overcharged with Ki and this had an affect similar to Chakra, Ki can push you far beyond your physical limits.

And while mostly safe if you go beyond what is considered your 100 you can grow tired very quickly, to the point where you literally have no more Ki left to move at all.

A disturbing fact he also found was that Chakra coils disrupted his attempts at Ki manipulation, it would get easier but he had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn't need to, that was the reason for the Avatar.

And as he looked at his Avatar he couldn't help the Saiyan battle smirk that slid onto his face, his Chakra coils were slowly disintegrating

---- ---- Part 2 ---- ----

--Three Weeks later--

Hatake Kakashi truly didn't know what to make of the 'New and Improved' Uzumaki Naruto to say he was different would be an understatement, while he was still somewhat loud and could be easily riled up, it was an ever decreasing phenomena.

It was like he had two personalities, the one he had admittedly come to call the number one surprising knuckleheaded Konoha Ninja and a new quiet but intense personality.

He was quieter, more serious and well acting more like he would expect an experienced Jounin to act, and it was it seemed it was slowly becoming the more dominant of the two.

And he truly didn't know if he likes the idea of that, there was also the new abilities he appeared to be pulling from nowhere, entire Taijutsu styles he had never even heard of, and he wasn't Called copy cat Kakashi for only the 1000 plus Jutsu.

At first he believed the Gennin had another Sensei, and to state his curiosity he started followed the now Dark haired Shinobi around.

What he found astonished his for multiple reasons the highest of which was the simple fact that he had not only reached his fellow brunette teammates strength but he had surpassed it.

And he didn't rub it into Sasuke's face, oh when Sasuke went on one of his, "I'm an Uchiha bow down before me" moods he was tempted but he showed a level of restraint that was impressive.

And the fact that his new form of energy manipulation, energy as it was defiantly not Chakra and what he could do with it was simply amazing, although he suspected he was no longer able to use Jutsu or simply no longer wanted to he didn't know.

He knew why Naruto trained so hard though, he was preparing for when the fox returned if it did and he would admit that it had inspired him to once again push himself, and to his surprise his found he was actually seeing progress.

That was both a good thing and a bad thing, good that he was getting stronger, bad because it might only be thanks to the fact that he was going soft, either way he was determined to improve and he was thankful to the Gennin for that.

Sakura was of two minds over her blond teammates surprising transformation both physical and mental, she would admit he could be kind of cute before, nothing like Sasuke-Kun but still cute.

The fact that he was so obnoxiously loud and a complete Baka, at least he was sometimes but now he was just ... different, oh he could still be a loud dobe but he was changing so fast.

And she admitted at least to herself that scared her at least a little bit, she was only just beginning to get a hold over his personality at least as much as anyone could and he goes and changes!

'Yeah that Teme had better stop confusing us if he knows what good for him Shānnarō'

She tried to ignore her inner self's comments and she even managed to suppress the blush as she commented on his 'Really nice but'

Sasuke was more interested in mastering his Sharingan that the changes in his teammate, but at the same time he didn't let any of the changes passed him, true the dobe had gotten a little stronger and seemingly activated an as far as he knew, unknown bloodline.

But from what he had seen it was far inferior to the Sharingan so was below his realm of care.

The three students of the Copy Ninja looked up as Kakashi made his prescience known with a quick "Yo" this naturally had the effect of almost getting his eardrum popped from the volume of the reply.

"Your Late Kakashi-Sensei!!"

The Copy Ninja only eye smiled.

--- --- --- ---

Naruto as he had decided to call himself sighed as he walked away from 'the' Mission, that accursed Cat retrieval mission, oh how he 'so' wanted to blast that damn fur ball all the way to water country and back again.

Only out of the hospital one week and already he was wishing he was back, at least then he wouldn't have to put up with that damn Cat.

Annoying missions aside his lips twitched as he spied the square bo-rock following him ... oh and did he mention it had eyeholes.

Smoothing down his now dark blue ANBU style uniform with dark leather bracers and full toed sandals the half Saiyan prepared for the explosion that was about to come.

With a mock sigh he glanced directly at the box and said "You know Konohamaru rocks aren't quite that square that and well they don't exactly have eyeholes you know" in an explosion of far too much smoke the aforementioned academy student plus two appeared coughing slightly.

"T, too much gunpowder Udon" Naruto couldn't help but smirk as the three introduced themselves as the 'Konohamaru Corps' while striking poses.

"Just what I expect from you boss, you found us is a second, so ... are we gonna play Ninja now?" remembering that he had been putting of playing with the squirt for most of the week and the brats were giving him the puppy dog eyes he conceded with a nod.

The excitement in the preteen's eyes was pliable as he literally shot of in a blur of motion his two friends glancing at one another and then at him before they followed suit.

He was just about to follow when a yelp of pain and a loud "Aw damn it that hurt, you're gonna pay for that brat!" he was moving there before he even heard the words.

---- ----

End

---- ----

I was, and probably will continue this into four parts, but its 7:48am and I need sleep, think of it as a teaser

I'm thinking of paring him with Temari and or Tenten, might have him teach Lee about Ki I don't know yet.

I know where this is going but a lot of the particulars are open so gimme some suggestions.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books, movies, animations or manga used in this fan fiction.

Rating: M, Violence, Sexuality and gore … you know the good stuff.

Information: Oh nothing much, but there is a surprise in this chapter early on I couldn't help myself I like the Character.

Chapter 2: Sand, Saiyans and Examinations

Part 1

Sabaku no Temari groaned at her brother's antics but despite that she made no move to stop him other than simply commenting on him getting them into trouble, she new, just knew this was going come back and bite them on the ass.

Kankuro on the other hand had no intention of putting the brat down or rather having his Henged puppet Karasu put him down; the brat had knocked him over and with him riding around on his puppets back.

Well let's just say it wasn't pleasant and leave it at that, distracted as they were neither sibling were able to react when the hail of small projectiles cutting into the puppets arm.

Senbon needles, Ice Senbon needles to be exact, crouching on a nearby wall was the former apprentice of the 'Demon' of the Mist a single long Senbon needle held calmly in the figures hand eyes cold, Haku

The former apprentice was dressed in the standard Chuunin uniform, Konoha forehead protector in place of the previous mist one.

That was what Naruto saw when he blurred into the area to the occupants unaware of his arrival, and in the Suna-nin case, completely unaware of how much danger they were in.

Naruto quickly blanketed the area with a fine layer of Ki; it was the beginnings of his version of 'Killing Intent' it was a modified version of his Ki sensing ability, the basic mechanics of the technique was to create a huge sphere of Ki and mentally 'Tag' any energy signatures inside it.

This though was slightly different, while it can and did work like the aforementioned technique, this one could exert pressure on another person's senses.

It created a slight fight or flight reaction while the more Ki used increased the pressure hammering down on the precipitants.

There was however two things that gave him pause, one was the fact that the body holding Konohamaru had no energy signature while the thing wrapped on its back did, obviously some kind of automated or remote weapon.

But the main thing that had his attention was the energy he could sense hidden up in the trees, and not the energy of Uchiha Sasuke.

And it wasn't the very high levels of energy the being was putting of either, it was the duality of the energy, one slightly tainted but clearly human, the other however was most defiantly not human.

It tickled his senses in an eerily familiar way, a way that had his instincts and Saiyan blood boiling, and he knew, just knew what the duel energy was.

It was demonic energy, the energy of a Biju and the energy of a Junchiriki.

What had his instincts so on edge was the instability and bloodlust screaming at him threw the unknowns aura, he was a literal time bomb.

This in mind he started pumping more energy into his 'Jutsu no Kaitei: Dan'atsu' ready to spring it if needed.

---- ----

The Shinobi crouching on the wall calmly drawled "Are you going to release the Hokages grandson or are you attempting to start a war between are Shinobi counties"

The male Suna Shinobi dropped the child as if he was on fire while the blond female growled to herself "I know the baka was going to get us in trouble" any other comments were halted as a wave of killing intent washed over the area.

"Kankuro you're a disgrace to Suna" the speaker was a pale redhead with pale green eyes and an emotionless expression.

In a swirl of sand he disappeared from the tree branches, reappearing in between the two other Suna ninja "Don't make me kill you" the blond Suna-nin visibly paled at the boys words.

Naruto watched as the Suna Junchiriki called Sasuke out of hiding with narrowed eyes but stood back waiting just in case he was needed.

After apologizing to for his teammate's stupidity the redheaded Junchiriki stared at Sasuke for before asking for his name and commenting on having similar dangerous eyes.

The trio of Suna-nin then began walking away all eyes trailing after them until the redhead suddenly froze, his head slowly turning to his right before making eye contact with Naruto.

Time seemed to freeze as for the first time they realized he was there, Gaara actually growled much to the shock of his siblings as a literal torrent of Killing Intent and Bloodlust permitted the area.

Sparse seconds passed before Gaara finally said "Who … are you" the sand particles around his feet began to move restlessly.

Naruto held his gaze for several seconds seemingly immune to the torrent of killing intent before quietly saying "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto Sabaku-San" his voice was calm quiet but not unfriendly further pushing the image of his immunity to the killing intent of the Junchiriki.

Gaara gazed at him a hint of madness appearing in his eyes "Mother, want to fest on your blood" they were expecting fear, panic or even indifference Naruto's response was certainly not what was expected.

He laughed, he actually laughed, and amid all the killing intent, the harsh glare and blood crazed eyes he was laughing.

Naruto his laughter dying down walked towards the redhead, eyes glancing between the three siblings as he walked in between them, not a care in the world.

He was three feet from Gaara when the Junchiriki growled out "Uzumaki, In the Chuunin exams, Ill feed you to my sand!" What happened next would be stuck on the Suna-nins minds for weeks to come.

Naruto stopped before slowly turning his head dark eyes mostly blank "Gaara … let me give you some advice one former Junchiriki to another" the trio of Suna-nins couldn't have suppressed there shock if they had tried.

"Control yourself and we may become allies, even friends, allow the Biju to control you, fall any further into the darkness" the Saiyans eyes narrowed into chips of coal his body tensing and a sense of impending doom befell the area.

In an explosion of pure, raw energy Naruto activated his Battle Aura, like a silver flame enveloping his body while the ground buckled under his feet.

At the same time he sprung his revised technique, the Dan'atsu.

It was so sudden and intense that Gaara stumbled before struggling to stay standing, Kankuro and Temari had no such luck and collapsed to the floor unable to fight the technique even slightly.

It was hard to breathe, hard to see, hard to think and next to impossible to resist the all encompassing pressure, it seemed to come from all around them after a few seconds it faded and Naruto spoke up.

"If you let it control you, and you hurt someone precious to me … I will kill you" for the first time Gaara felt something he had never felt from Shukaku before.

He could feel fear.

---- ----

---- Part 2 ----

---- ----

The fallout from that incident was surprisingly minimal, Konohamaru seemed to almost 'worship' him now, while Sasuke looked at him with the singly minded interest he had come to expect from him.

As a way to get stronger, and it was fine to him it wasn't like his technique was so radically better that the Uchiha or that he had to hold back the majority of his raw strength and speed … ok that's lying and he knew it.

Sasuke was slow, weak and couldn't take a hit but he was a Chakra user and only a Gennin, but he would admit, Sasuke was improving and at an amazing rate the fact that he was always just that bit stronger, just that bit faster and his techniques just that bit more polished drove him to train harder.

And in the week before the Chuunin exams it wasn't just his techniques and power that had improved, no he had slowly started opening up to him he openly considered him his rival and grudgingly his friend.

Sakura was the most improved though, with her Chakra control he was helping her develop techniques that could imitate his raw strength and speed, and it was slow going as they quickly found that it rapidly broke down muscles and stamina.

The Healing Jutsu she was trying to integrate into it was theoretically going to help that and a surprising side effect of the training and healing was a very rapid increase in baseline muscle strength.

As it was it was a final desperation attack thanks to their only being two settings, full on and off, and as just a single minuet used up almost all of her chakra.

She had simply called it her O-Ba-Doraibu Jutsu, and she tried teaching it to Sasuke but he simply lacked the Chakra control and concentration needed to utilize it, she had a theory her Inner self had something to do with her ability to use it so effectively.

But she was happy, in a week she had almost doubles if not triples her previous admittedly horrible abilities.

Kakashi was both proud and amazed at his Gennin team, at first he thought they were a lot like his old team, but that idea was quickly proven wrong, unlike his façade Sasuke really was a spoiled, stuck up cold bastard.

Sakura was a simple fan girl more into looking pretty and gaining attention from her Sasuke-Kun than training and improving herself.

Naruto 'was' like Obito though, in a lot of way but different in so many more, and then the incident in the land of waves happened and slowly, everything began to change.

He knew, without a shadow of doubt that they were going to be amazing in this year's Chuunin exams

---- ----

The following morning at the usual meeting place the Gennin of team seven where once again waiting for the chronically late Jounin.

Said Jounin was and had in fact been there for over an hour simply taking in the changes in his trio of students.

Haruno Sakura the naturally pink haired Kunoichi had changed her pink dress for dark blue lightly armored ANBU style trousers, Shinobi mesh shirt with some kind of black bindings covering her breasts.

She also had a blood red jacket which reached mid thigh, in the bottom there were the clan symbols for the Haruno, Uchiha and Uzumaki.

Surprisingly she had on Naruto's suggestion and Sasuke's … grunt … cut her hair, her Shuriken and Kunai pouches tied to her waist and thigh.

Naruto still laughed at the look on Sasuke's face when he first saw her, it seemed somebody was finally hitting puberty, and he would admit that she was hot for her age but despite and because of that she was off limits, and while she was technically older than him he had the mind of a seventeen year old so for at least the next three years she was off limits.

Uchiha Sasuke had physically changed little, same hair, same build and the same eyes, however if you looked close, really close you would see that he seemed more relaxed while remaining alert.

Dressed in black version of his standard Uchiha fanned clothes he looked every part the cold genius he was credited to be, the fact he was sporting a slight smile as he watched Sakura practicing her Taijutsu forms belied that cold exterior somewhat.

He like his Kunoichi teammate was sporting a jacket with the trio of clan symbols although his was black.

Uzumaki Naruto was much to the surprise of Kakashi and consternation of his teammates, meditating, a slight white Aura gently flickering around him intermixed with small sparks of electricity.

What frustrated his male teammate was the fact that he was 'Meditating a foot of the damn ground' and he couldn't copy it, although he had agreed not to simply copy everything it was something Naruto somewhat painfully beat into his head.

If he simply went around copying any techniques he wanted he would never gain any of the benefits the actual training would gift him with.

The Tree walking and later Water walking exercises had taught him that, this was yet another thing Naruto had pointed out and for that he was thankful even if he wouldn't admit it.

It would take him a lot longer to learn Jutsu this was but he shuddered to think how much weaker he would be if he just copied everything.

Uzumaki Naruto was as mentioned before floating a foot from the ground black eyes closed and his Aura flickering around him, it was a concentration exercise where he tried to bush as much Ki into his body while keeping it as controlled as possible.

Not an easy thing to do but it helped, he was dressed in a duplicate copy of his father's Gi only it was Black with a red undershirt he was devoid of and visible weapon pouches or equipment of any kind, he was also wearing a red jacket with the trio of symbols.

Other than the forehead protector used as a belt buckle he looked more like a helmless wandering Monk than a deadly Warrior.

His lack of equipment was a rouse as thank to the 'Old man Hokage' he no longer needed to use bulky packs, no he now used storage scrolls and storage seals spread across his body, and projectiles were now mostly redundant thanks to Ki blasts.

After a few more seconds the Cycloptic Jounin made his appearance with a quick "Yo" and an eyes smile, the expected screech was nonexistent however.

Instead the trio simply ignored him and continued with their activities, Kakashi blinked before sweat dropping.

'This is going to be a long day'

---- ---- ----

"Damn that baka holding off until the last minute to tell us he nominated us for the Chuunin exam" Sakura's sentiments were shared by her companions as they walked through the doors to the exam building.

"I know Sakura-Chan but this is Kakashi we are talking about, do you honestly expect anything else" Naruto commented while glancing at the Kunoichi, smirking Sasuke snorted slightly.

"I hate to say this but I agree with the Baka Kakashi 'is' late for almost everything, why would this be any different" her reply was a shake of her head and a muttered "well, No not really"

The Gennin trio walked into their old academy building at a confident gait, they mostly ignored any stares on the way towards the staircase, most of which were directed at Sasuke or Sakura.

Naruto on a spur of the moment thing decided to purposefully stay in the background, he wanted to see if anyone could put two and two together and recognize who he was, he was curious to see what people would think of him.

Walking up the staircase he watched in mild amusement as Sasuke was leading them onto the second floor.

"Yo Sasuke this is only the second floor where you going" a snort was his reply as the Uchiha glanced over his shoulder.

"What I wanted to see what the commotion was, and don't try and say you didn't too" he returned Sasuke's snort before chuckling "It's true I guess, just don't 'you' go adding to that commotion, it's probably a test to weed out the weaker or unready applicants anyway"

The Avenger nodded somewhat reluctantly, he wanted to get stronger and fighting weaklings wouldn't help that.

The room was filled with Chuunin hopefuls most of which were trying to get through the door labeled 301.

Naruto watched as one of the strangest people he had ever seen tried meekly to get through the door, he was dressed in spandex, and to him there was little new about that Vegeta hardly ever wore anything but.

While the Green was a new color it wasn't to unusual, so no it wasn't that, and it wasn't his hair and he knew from experience about that style but not why anybody would voluntarily wear one.

It was however the two huge black monsters macerating as eyebrows that had him transfixed.

'My god they are alive!' Sakura seemed to share his sentiments and cringed at the sight of them.

A soft voice pleading to let them through gained his attention and he watched slightly transfixed as a young woman.

Black hair in a smart double bun she had dark brown eyes cute facial features, dressed in a sleeveless pink Chinese shirt, green Shinobi trousers and black sandals.

Upon closer examination he decided to trust what his instincts were telling him, she along with her Green clad teammate were only 'acting' weak his instincts were something he had learned to listen to.

Shrugging to himself he turned to his teammates "Come on let's get out of here before we get dragged into something"

---- ----

---- Part 3 ----

---- ----

Naruto couldn't help but stare when they reached the examination waiting room, the reason for his stare … well that was because of the spiky silver haired Jounin leaning against the wall face deep in his orange book.

Hatake Kakashi the famous copy Ninja and terminally late Shinobi … was on time for once if anything he was early, Naruto was suddenly very worried and he stated as much.

"K, Kakashi-Sensei your on time … it's the end of the world!" the look of mock fright on his face drew a snigger from his fellow brunette and a giggle from his red clad partner.

Oh and a sweat drop from his teacher.

"Right well … it's good you all decided to come considering you need a team of three to compete but I had a feeling you would rise to the challenge" his small speech was accompanied with the elite Jounin level ninja's patented eye smile.

Frowning at the elder Shinobi Naruto growled out as he walked to the door "Kakashi after this exam, you and me, we are going to have a little talk about information and your Gennin teams need to know said information"

All he got in response was another eyes smile.

---- ----

The door closed with a resounding thud, this was both a good and bad thing, good that it drew attention and bad that it well drew attention.

The room itself was in no means small with tables and stools a plenty and yet it was still packed out, packed out with stressed Gennin from all around the Elemental countries.

Packed with stressed Gennin which the majority was glaring at them, Sasuke being well Sasuke was staring right back while looking disinterested but Sakura he noticed looked a little skittish, while she had taken a large confidence boost thanks to her improved skills she was still the same Sakura.

He could feel a half familiar energy signature creeping up behind them and the scent of flowers indicated who it was, he mentally smiled as he knew how Sakura was going to react to what he was sure the blond was about to do … he almost felt sorry for his teammate really he did … almost.

Almost as if on cue an "I missed you Sasuke-Kun!" resounded through the small room and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sakura snap out of her stupor and spin around to glair at her rival.

The glair didn't last long before her green eyes widened and her lips began to twitch in thinly suppressed amusement,

It started as a giggle which developed into a chuckle then quickly into a full laughing fit.

Yamanaka Ino quickly turned and planted a fierce glair at the laughing pink haired girl "And just 'What' is so funny Billboard brow" she continued to hang from the back of her 'Glomp victim' like glue her body pressed tightly to him.

Having no luck controlling herself Sakura managed to get out "T, tha, that's n, not" the blond snorted in an unladylike fashion and interrupted "Well spit it out forehead girl we haven't got all day"

The still giggling Kunoichi didn't have to respond as another new arrival did for her "As troublesome as this is, Ino that guy … is not Sasuke" the blond girl all but screeched out.

"What!!"

Sakura once again found herself with a bout of uncontrollable laughter.

---- ----

End

---- ----

This was originality going to be up until the beginning of the Forest Of Death with liberal doses of Saiyan style Pawnage but I'm tired … but mostly over my writers block XD

Anybody think I need to add more detail to their surroundings? Anything you want more of and don't say fights cause the next chapter will have quite a few lol

I wonder what Naruto's reaction to Anko is gonna be XD (Drools)

If anyone wants a PL chart added so you can keep up with Naruto's growth let me know, I'm thinking up a new Chakra / Ki related system so put it in a review.

So anybody you want to make a Cameo appearance?

---- ----

Technique Lists

Jutsu no Kaitei: Dan'atsu – Technique Revision: Pressure.

O-Ba-Doraibu Jutsu – Overdrive Technique

---- ----


End file.
